1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a display control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a display apparatus, a digital camera (image capturing apparatus) and the like which can display an image being captured or a recorded image are known. The conventional display apparatus is generally constituted by a set of a liquid crystal panel including a red (R) pixel, a green (G) pixel, a blue (B) pixel, and respective subpixels and a backlight. Further, in recent years, a display apparatus has appeared which includes a liquid crystal panel in which subpixels of a white (W) pixel are further added to the subpixels of the liquid crystal panel.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-147666 discusses a display apparatus including a liquid crystal panel of RGBW pixels. In the display apparatus including the liquid crystal panel of RGBW pixels, the white pixel transmits light including RGB components. Thus, the luminance of the backlight can be lowered as compared with when a liquid crystal panel with the RGB pixels is used, thereby saving electric power.
However, when an image is displayed by using the liquid crystal panel with RGBW pixels as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-147666, and when the ratio of the luminance of the white pixel is increased as comparing the white pixel with other RGB pixels, the appearance of the image deteriorates. In other words, differences in luminance between the white pixel and other RGB pixels increase and dot-shaped spots stand out, and as a result, the appearance of the image deteriorates. For example, in an image illustrated in FIG. 9A, when a white area exists in an area surrounded by a high saturation area (a portion in a black frame), the image quality remarkably deteriorates. FIG. 9B illustrates the portion in the black frame in FIG. 9A in an enlarged manner, and illustrates a difference in an appearance between a case in which the image is displayed by an RGB pixel panel and a case in which the image is displayed by RGBW pixels.